Index (Shiro Morningstar)
Index, better know as Shiro Morningstar (史郎モーニングスター''Shirō mōningusutā''), is a Mage of Fairy Tail and leader of Team Morningstar. She's the older sister of Eva Morningstar and the strongest Morningstar in her families history. Appearance Index is a woman of average height and with large breasts. She has long white hair and ice blue eyes. Before the timeskip, she wore a short darkpink dress with nothes were her legs are visible. She wore a long black jacket and very long silver boots. She also wore a pin with a star in her hair. After the timeskip, she wears a lightblue top with sleeves that reveals her stomach. She also wears a pair of black knickerbockers and brown sandals under it. Later on, she buys a white scarf that she wears around her stomach. She gave her hairpin to her sister. Personality Index is a calm and kind woman, who doesn't show very emotions in the beginning. When she was younger, she gets very friendly with Erza, beating Natsu and Gray up together. She also gets very friendly at the same time with Mirajane, which causes Erza and Mirajane to fight who will get Index. When Lucy joined and Erza returned, Index opened up again. She became friendly with Lucy, but sometimes asks herself why she's friends with her. She calls Lucy sometimes 'Barbie', because of her way of clothing. Index is very protective and a mother-figure. History When Index was 7, her parents both died of an unknown illness, leaving her behind with her baby sister. She lived in a small village close to Magnolia together with Eva and Sasha Brightheart, who lived next to them. Sasha's father, who was a Mage, discovered that his daughter had Magic. But not only her, also Index and Eva. When he asked Index, Eva and Sasha to join his guild, Eva and Sasha said yes. But Index didn't trust the man and said no. She forbade her sister to join the man's guild and the next day, Eva was kidnapped. Index also noticed that the villagers and Sasha's mother were killed. Index went after the kidnapper and when he found him in an old house, it was the man who kidnapped her. He told Index his guild needed new members, otherwise they had to close. Sasha and Eva were tied up in the corner of the room. The man told Inde that if they wouldn't join his guild, he would kill them. He was so desperate to keep his guild, he killed every witness of the kidnapper (the villagers and his wife). Index was disgusted by him and used her Magic to kill him, taking Sasha and Eva with her. They eventually arrived at Fairy Tail, a guild were Index had heard of, and joined it together with her friends. Magic and Abilities Prediction Magic: Index is able to predict her enemies movements unaware. she's able to predict the future a little bit. She's even able to predict when someone is getting hungry or when someone will be sick. *'Prediction Art: Future': with this spell, she can look into the future of someone's future. *'Prediction Art: Weather': with this spell, she's able to predict the weather. She used this spell once Thunder of Thor: Index is able to control the Thunder of the Thunder God, Thor. For this, she needs a metal object. This magic is extremely powerful and dangerous. She sometimes uses this magic unaware, for example when she's mad. It can kill people like Juvia with a water body. Equipment Metal Ring: Index needs a metal ring to use the Thunder of Thor. The metal ring she uses now is given her by Gajeel. Trivia *Index is her nickname, given her by Mirajane because of her unusual intelligence. *Her favorite kind of food is bitter food. *Index is a very good singer.